Fever Night
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: Abel becomes ill after staying out in the rain one evening, and Esther takes care of him, but something happens that she doesn't expect. AbelxEstherAbelxLillith.My first Trinity Blood fanfiction. Be easy on me and no flaming. DROPPED PROJECT
1. Chapter 1

Fever Night

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood nor any of it's characters.

Lightning streaked across the darkened sky and a clap of thunder sounded as a dark figure made its way across the Vatican, stopping every now and again and readujsting something on its head before continuing on it's slow pace, finally coming to a stop when it reached the door, a pale hand reaching out to open it...

"FATHER ABEL NIGHTROAD!" the figure let out a shout and stumbled backwards as the door swung open to reveal a red haired woman in a white nun's uniform, her hands on her hips, glaring at the figure.

"Ehehe..Esther-san..." the figure reached up and pulled away a piece of black fabric, revealing the face of Abel Nightroad, who looked up at Esther rather sheepishly.

"...What are you doing out in the rain?" she sighed as he walked into the small building, water dripping from his hair and robes and puddling in the floor.

"You see, I was out on a walk, since it started out as such a fine evening...but on the way back, I got caught in the rain...I am sorry, Esther-san." he removed his soaking wet cloak and hung it on the coat rack, allowing it to drip onto the floor so that it could dry better.

Esther sighed again, somehow not completely buying his story. "All right...but you had better change out of those clothes." she walked around him, her hands still on her hips as she faced him. "I don't want you getting sick because of your foolishness." and with that, she turned on her heel and walked down the hall. "...you could have at least taken an umbrella..." she muttered before turning down another hallway, the sound of a door closing softly coming shortly afterwards.

Abel smiled and chuckled a little to himself as he started down the hall himself, careful not to slip on his drippings, and headed into his own room. He lean against the closed door, and then pushed himself off of it with a soft sigh, undoing the buckles on his robes. Letting them fall on the floor with a loud, wet plop as soon as the last buckle was undone. The last item to leave him was the hair ribbon he wore, his long silver tresses flooding down his back as soon as they were loosed.

He stared back at the pile of wet clothes, and then glanced over at the wardrobe. Deciding that he was too tired and cold to hunt in the old wardrobe for his pajamas and another pair of underclothes, he removed his glasses and pulled back the covers on the bed, sighing softly as the sheets slid over his soft skin, warming it almost instantly. It wasn't long after before he found himself drifting in the field of dreams...

TBC...

And that was chapter one folks. .. Yup, it was short. Please read and review. :D Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or any of it's characters.

Abel woke in the middle of the night to the sound of rumbling thunder, pushing the blankets back a little, he sat up and looked around the room as the flashes of lightning illuminated the darkness. He froze as the lightning flashed, illuminating a pair of eyes in the corner starting back at him. He growled and slipped from the bed, slowly circling his intruder, waiting for the right moment to attack.

The room became luminescent once more as Abel's body leapt into the air and pounced on the red-eyed intruder. A low rumble of thunder followed the sound of cracking glass as he slowly stopped his mad assault, and stared down at the intruder...only to find his own reflection staring back at him, blood dripping onto the mirror where the glass had cut his hands.

He stood and stared at the broken glass before heading into the bathroom and turning the handle in the bathroom sink, sticking his bleeding hands under it, letting the cold water run over them for a few minutes before turning off the faucet and looking up into the mirror, turning quickly as he saw someone standing behind him, but upon turning, seeing that no one was there. He shook his head and reached for the yellow hand towel that hung by the sink, pressing his bleeding knuckles into it. He dropped the towel onto the floor soon afterwards and crawled back into bed, drifting back to sleep.

The morning sun shone through the windows as Esther Blachett opened the door to Abel's room slowly, peeking her head in and looking around cautiously before walking inside, heading over towards the lump in the bed. Smiling, she poked at the lump, giggling a little as a small groan came from the lump as it moved around in the bed, but her smile faded upon seeing something red on the pale hand that slid out from the blankets. "Father Abel..."

The lump made no motions whatsoever, only the blanket moving up and down as he breathed. Esther's expression turned to a worried one as she reached her hand out to poke at the blankets again, a gasp coming from her as Abel suddenly moved, grabbing her by the wrists and slamming her against the wall, the breath knocked from her lungs. Her vision swam out of focus for a moment as Abel's face moved into view, his eyes cold and unfamiliar, the happy sparkle gone from them as he contined to stare at her.

"Father Abel?" her voice was small, fear leaking into it, her small body trembling under his scrutiny...a small whimper as she felt his lips on her neck, his hands leaving her wrists and going to her shoulders.

"Lillith." Esther's eyes widened at the somewhat familiar name, feeling Abel nuzzling her neck slowly and softly, muttering that name over and over as his hands carressed her shoulders. His was voice low and cracked as he continued to repeat the name, his body going lax and pressing into Esther's as his eyes slid shut, falling back into whatever dream he was having.

Esther stared at him for a moment before pushing him off of her and back onto the mattress, moving her body ever so carefully as to not make the mattress move and startle him, her shoes making a soft clack on the floor as she lifted herself from the bed, turning around to look at him.

His body was glistening with sweat, his hair dishellved and stuck to his face with sweat and blood, flecks of the said substance dotting the remainder of his hair and the bedsheets. Esther felt her stomach turn and bit her tounge to keep from gagging, walking back over to the bed and covering Abel carefully as to not wake him, turning and walking toward the door when the task was accomplished...glancing at Abel one last time before she stepped out the door and closed it quietly behind her.

TBC...

And this is the end of chapter two. :D Please read and review as always. More to come soon.


End file.
